


Growing Up

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai learns about showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Viridian. The prompt was Hikaru, Sai, and a bathroom... blame her for this crack bunny. XD

  


"Hikaru~"

"ACK!" Hikaru shrieked and hurriedly covered himself up with the shirt he was still holding. "Sai, I told you to stay outside!"

"But ~Hikaru~, I want to play Go."

"Can't I even take a shower? Jeez!"

Sai blinked. "Shower?"

Hikaru sighed in an exasperated way and rolled his eyes.

"Shower. You know, you stand under running water and get clean?"

Sai blinked some more.

"Gah!" Hikaru flailed. At least as much as he could while still keeping certain essential parts covered, anyway. "Just... go away, and I'll explain it when I'm done."

"But-"

"Ten minutes."

"But-"

"TEN MINUTES!"

"Fine," Sai pouted. "Ten minutes."

Three minutes later, Hikaru was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when he heard a voice say, "Ooooh, how do you make the water run like that?"

"SAI!" he cried out, subconsciously backing away from where the ghost had his poking through the shower curtain, and then banging his own head against the wall.

"What?"

"Just..." Hikaru grumbled, rubbing the new bump on the back of his head. "Out!"

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, Hikaru," Sai said with a serious expression. "You're still very young. You'll grow."

There was a pause in which Hikaru just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Then...

"OUT!"

  



End file.
